Abyss (Chapter)
Abyss is the 93rd chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis In the crumbling Courtroom Dimension, Sharon screams in agony over Break's dead body, surprising the Baskervilles beyond belief. Lily asks if Break truly died, which Lottie confirms, much to Lily's chagrin. Reim attempts to draw back Sharon's focus, but is reminded of the deal he made with the Baskervilles earlier. Reim asked to speak with the Baskervilles, telling them not to kill him until afterwards so that he could propose a temporary truce. Reim explained how the Baskervilles had come to support Oswald in his journey to kill Lacie and change the past, thereby destroying the way they exist now, and that it was similar to his own goals. Continuing, Reim claimed that he wanted to become a strength for Oz and the others, having entered the black city in order to support them fully. Therefore, since both of their priorities were rushing to their masters' sides, what they were doing was nothing more than a waste of time. All Reim's statement does is confuse Lily, and so he continues by pointing out how three minutes had already gone by, asking the Baskervilles how fast they would need to continue in order to reach their masters and friends in time. Furthermore, they should be directing their attention to Oz going after Oswald and thus it would make sense for both of then to fight in the same corner as part of a temporary truce in order to make it through the black city as fast as possible. Lottie demanded that Reim stop saying such foolish things - because even though she didn't understand why Reim was trying to dampen Lily's motivation to fight, anyone who tried to obstruct Oswald was their enemy and would be taken down there and then. Understanding, Reim asked if that was Lottie's reason to fight; ultimately deciding to present his reasons not to fight to counter Lottie's decision. Although Lottie had given him the reason that they were fighting, Reim claimed that it shouldn't have been why they were fighting each other, asking if Lottie did not hold some kind of personal doubts in Oswald's actions. Lottie stumbled over her words as she tried to deny it, only to remember when Dug asked if she had lost her way. Reim's second justification was that both Oswald and Oz's objectives are the same: to stop the world from being destroyed, and so he couldn't help but wonder if Oz managed to find a better way to separate from Oswald's intent, then what reason was there really to prevent Pandora and the Baskervilles from working together. Interjecting, Dug wondered if there's a way for all of this to work out and for them all to work together to reach the same goal. When Reim denied knowing whether or not something like that could truly work out, Lottie was outraged, though Reim did mention how Rufus wagered the fate of the entire world on Oz, and so it was as if he was looking to make a spontaneous wager himself. The final reason Reim provided is that the Baskervilles had stopped and listened to him until that momeent, when they would've easily written his proposal off as nonsense and killed him. This made Reim believe that the Baskervilles didn't want to fight as much as they'd lead on, and so he wanted to compromise with them further. Back in the present, Lily pulls away from Lottie and demands that Reim give her Break's body so that she can personally tear him apart; as Break killed Fang and she can never forgive him for that. In response, Reim steps in front of Sharon as she continues to cry over Break's dead body, claiming that he won't allow Lily to do as she pleases with Break's corpse. Frustrated, Lily questions why Reim's being so unfair, not thinking that it should matter because Break is already dead; though Reim claims that it has nothing to do with that. Lily goes off on a tantrum, crying and screaming about how unfair Reim is being. Eventually Lily turns to Lottie and tells her to say something to Reim because she wants to get revenge on Fang's enemy. When Lottie hesitates, Lily decides that she'll get Break's body on her own, by force; summoning Bandersnatch and sending him after Break's body. Then, Reim draws his gun and points it at Lily and Bandersnatch, telling Lily that he can't give her Break, and so in return he offers to allow Lily to shoot him with his own gun. Confused, Lily has Bandersnatch fade back into her body as Reim explains that it's really his fault that Fang died since his fake death instigated the fight between Fang and Break. Reim walks to Lily and hands her his gun, stating that he's the one she should be blaming for Fang's death, not Break. Reim even shows Lily that the gun he's handing her is the same one that he used to shoot her in the head at Isla Yura's mansion, telling Lily that she can aim anywhere she wants on his body, and that way they'll be even to one-another. Asking for clarification that they'll really make up after this (which Reim confirms), Lily aims Reim's gun right at his heart. Sharon calls out to Reim in order to stop him from doing something so foolish, but she's too late, as Lily pulls the trigger. In actuality, Lottie had ran up to Lily and moved the gun so that she wouldn't be killing Reim, only shooting him in his left arm. Lottie puts an end to Lily's blind attempt at revenge, revealing that when she'd arrived and Fang was on the verge of death, he smiled like he was being released from a darkness in his heart. Lottie remembers Fang's last words when he smiled and said that with Mad Hatter's power, "it" can end, explaining how even though his death made her sad and lonely, she's been able to reach a peace of mind because of it. Hearing this makes Lily drop Reim's gun and cry hysterically, leaving Lottie to stretch cheerfully as she decides that she's done with being wrapped up in troubles, because it's not like her at all. Turning to her companions, Lottie reveals that she's going to stop Oswald and get in on the deal that Reim's provided them. This makes Dug wonder if Lottie intends on betraying Oswald, prompting Lottie to stomp down her foot and insist that she's not betraying him, but rather fulfilling her role as a vessel and warn Oswald of his behavior, which is how she intends on protecting Oswald. Having calmed down, Lily asks if Reim's arm hurts, though he assures her that it's fine because the bullet only grazed him. Reim then offers Lily another chance at revenge, as there's still one more bullet left in his gun, which she can use to shoot him if she so desires, though Lily shakes her head and continues to cry. Later, Lottie sits on the floor next to Reim, blowing in his ear and whispering to him how impressed she is that Reim took a bullet without flinching at all; claiming that Reim is a fierce man. Lottie then skips away happily, whistling with glee as she makes her way over to Sharon and Break's body. Lottie offers a personal prayer to Break, mentioning how she wasn't able to form an alliance with him in the end as he'd desired. Kneeling down, Lottie vows to keep an eye on Reim and the others until the very end in Break's place, asking that Break "rest assured" and "sleep well" and hoping that when his soul goes through The Rule of 100 Cycles that it be lead back to their world. Back with Lily and Reim, Lily asks if they've made up and if that means that they're no longer enemies, but friends instead, which Reim confirms as he pokes Lily's nose playfully. Characters in Order of Appearance Terms Coming Soon! Gallery Coming Soon! Trivia *Alternate title: -The Stairs of Darkness-. *Despite being named Retrace XCIII: Abyss, the chapter focusses more on Reim and the Baskervilles than the Abyss. *Break's death is confirmed. Navigation